Pinga Bird Wiki:Rules
The wiki has some notifications to protect itself. Here are some rules that you have to pay attention and if you want to follow the rules. There are also have the rules table, templates, the talk selection (only on talk page) and other selections. Do not break those rules or they will be blocked/banned forever. Main Rules This is our rules (A.K.A main rules, official rules, 12 ways to not broke the rules or important rules) in the wiki, here there are: #No messing until it's clean and tidy. #No spamming. #No Youtube Poop or banned things. It will make you to be in warning. #No spoiling. #No vandalising. #Don't take too long to edit otherwise the upload button will disabled for 1 day. #Do not create/edit pages unless you are the user. #Do not remove any contents on any pages. #Do not grief/steal pages. #Do not mix or change names unless you are in a Star Person page. #Do not edit rules without permission. Only staff can edit it and all users can only do the talk selection. #Have fun! Other Rules Here are those other rules (A.K.A minor rules, misc. rules or many rules). People Rules The people rules are: *Allowed: **Games/video games, TV shows, movies, books/comics and anime/manga series **J-pop (such as AKB48, Hello! Project or Johnny's), K-pop groups and other band groups **Earth people/humans **Youtube characters **Fanmade people *Not Allowed: **Youtube Poop characters and banned people **Messing people **Strange people *Profile Contains: **A character must contain a profile with a first and latest appearances. **A Earth person/human/member must contain a profile with a date of birth and a date of death with your age. *Colour: **The first person must to have any colour. **The last person must to have any colour. *Others: **Try to not have the rube names on a person (or more called people). **You must to have more then none or anything that is not a letter or number of the words for your people. **People/characters such as anime, Asian music, Fire Emblem, Elsword, enemies/monsters/bosses, etc. is watching you and make sure you don't edit but only staff can. **Do not use names that have already taken by someone's stuff of something (Pingu, Pinga, Robby the Seal, etc. when you use your own person, but you can only use some used people). **Please use names that is fanmade (please remember to create a fanmade person). **Do not use any names again (but you can only use with "(" or ")" and any words/letters). * Words and Letters Rules *Do not use rube words (Fuck, sucks, bitch, piss off) and remember to must be covered with * in letters. *Do not use any gibberish or unknown speech (He did taht!, meibee, I dunno). *Do not use internet memes (Troll Face, Potato Face, Me Gusta, Poker Face, Pussy). *Do not use silly words (sgrdlbvskf, gwrogpa'mne, fewfewfew, waiogbnbwao4o543, qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm). *Do not use any words that does not make sense. *You must have at least more than 2 sentences or more than 2 paragraphs. *All the fonts must to be black. You can change it to white during the seasons. Make sure you don't change it during events and contests. The main fonts is black not white. * Blocked Rules See also: Block reasons You will be blocked by: *Spamming *Spoiling *Vandalising *Griefing/Stealing other people's pages by a IP address or sockpuppet *Writing/Making rube words *Any other block reasons Not Come to Wiki Rules You will not come to wiki by: *Not Editing *Blocking *Database Locked ... you will return to one if you don't come to the wiki every day. Creating Fanmade Things Rules These will have steps in the rules: #Click on Microsoft Paint, Photoshop, Corel Painter or any other paint programs on your computer. Do not use MacPaint or Tux Paint. #Edit your own person (more then one called people) or location or item or anything. (NOTE: Make sure to not mess the thing) #Save a picture as an artwork. But you must to send fanart (only in fanon wikis). User Rules The user rules are: *You must to not have unacceptable usernames or you will blocked/banned you. *If you don't make a account, they will blocked/banned you if you are anonymous user or IP address. *If the IP addresses or anonymous user or unacceptable users joined the wiki, they will blocked/banned you. *Do not blocked/banned any staff. * Userpage Rules The userpage rules are: *You MUST to put facts in it. (NOTE: You may only have one user as a person in your computer) *Create the goal list to do lessons. (NOTE: You must to finish your goals to get more goals) *In the gallery, you can only put pictures except Youtube Poop. (NOTE: You must to upload a picture to your gallery) *Do not mix any users' facts. (NOTE: You can only have one person at a time) *While you are interacting with another user, send your personal information to him or her (ex. your home address, your city, your school, your realistic image of your family, friends, guardians, house, and yourself, or your neighborhood) (optional)? *Make sure you create a profile. Do not mix or spoil. * Song Rules The song rules are: *You must to place music videos as theme songs in people/character pages. *Remember to add some of the music videos as songs or even lyrics. * Mugshot Rules The mugshot rules are: *If the character's or member's mugshot or head or face picture in the page. Upload a picture of mugshot or head or face. *Make sure that the mugshot or head or face in is correct in each characters or members content. *Make a picture full of characters/members in mugshots/heads/faces. Company Rules The company rules are: *DO NOT use the banned companies (ex. Youtube Poop, etc.). *You MUST to add the real companies (ex. Nintendo, Sega, Hanna-Barbera, Mojang, etc.) or fanmade companies (ex. Pinga Bird, Inc., Fantendo, etc.). *Remember to create a company logo with paint programs. Make sure you don't use with MacPaint or Tux Paint. Notice Rules The notice rules are: *You must to have a name and a released date. *You can add stuff or whatever you what. *If it says, this is for the example, "Pinga Bird 1 is coming to 1 January" so remember it's coming soon. Notice Template Rules This will have steps rules are: #Add a notice template to create a template so remember they must be in Notice Templates category. #Write anything if you like. #Finish a template. Badge Rules Only for staff and admins. The badge rules are: *Creating or editing badges are allowed. *Griefing pictures from badges are not allowed. *You must to have a name for badges. *Do not have a name "??????????????????" or silly words or even any rube words for badges. * Rules Table Templates *Template:CharacterInfo *Template:MemberInfo *Template:EpisodeInfo *Template:Stub *Template:Quote *Template:Quote 2 *Template:Title *Template:Color *Template:Listen *Template:Answers *Template:Nihongo * Lyrics Lyrics are rare to find. You must copy them and paste them or write/type them, then you translate the lyrics in English (when there is Japanese, French, Spanish, German, etc.) in the Google Translate. You can find the banners that are hard to look also. Contract There are the following contracts: *They will following the rules *They will not having any rube words *They will do anything *They will block/ban any anonymous users/IP addresses and sockpuppets/trolls (only for staff) * Warning You can only have 3 warnings. You will be blocked/banned if you are breaking the rules the 4th time. Here is the gallery of the warning bars. 1-110.png|Full bar means you have no warnings 2-210.png|Somewhat full bar means you have one warning 3-310.png|Not full bar means you have two warnings 4-410.png|Last chance bar means you have 3 warnings Banned10.png|Banned icon means your user/IP addess has been blocked/banned Other Pages Go homeMeet the usersSign it upWhat do you needGet rid of rough pagesReport any vandalisms